


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree [Bucky]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Bucky & Kat volunteered to trim the Christmas tree.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Kudos: 18





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree [Bucky]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee

Bucky and you had 'volunteered' to decorate the Avengers' holiday tree. You'd already decorated the  
small tree in your shared room with a no-fuss, no-muss drape of lights because putting up strings  
and individual baubles annoyed you. Bucky (and Steve, traitor) wanted all the trimmings, so here  
you were with 5 boxes of decorations at your feet.

"Lights first," Bucky stated.

"Did you check if they worked?" He looked at you. You sighed and closed your eyes. This would be a  
disaster. The lights never worked. Bulbs were always missing or broken. Wiring loose. Bent plug  
prongs. "Can we just not do this with the reasoning that I'd trash it?"

"No." He began untangling a green cord. "And no trashing either."

Again, you sighed and pulled out a separate string. "I'm not religious, but to any gods listening,  
please, PLEASE, let all these lights work." You sat on the floor. "I'll untangle. You string."

"Bossy."

"The faster you decorate this tree, the faster you can undress me."

A snort. "Where's Pietro when I need him?"

Both of you worked in silence. Bucky plugged in each set to be certain they worked before looping  
them around the tall evergreen. "How come Steve isn't here? This was his idea."

"That punk has issues," Bucky informed you. "He'd spend days learning about feng shui and how you  
shouldn't mix glass and plastic balls and no paper garlands because it's a fire hazard. Don't get  
him started on proper decoration spacing." 

He hauled you up. You stood away and checked the tree. There were some lights burnt out, but they  
could be hidden by other things. The hanging bits were iridescent snowflakes and icicles. Both were  
alternated and moderately spaced apart. "Is there any tree topper in there?" you asked. 

"Like what?" he asked back.

You shrugged. "Like a star or an angel, I guess. My mom never bothered."

Bringing you to him, he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your forehead. "Tu ești singurul înger  
de care am nevoie în acest Crăciun."*

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian via Google translate:
> 
> * You're the only angel I need this Christmas.


End file.
